$6.316 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Explanation: $6.316 \times 10^{-5} = 6.316 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $6.316 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;063\;16$